transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
In The Mind Of Madness
Summary: Several Decepticons explore the area around Unicron's brain, as Galvatron's forces gather. '''Unicron's Head ''Inside this once-proud head, a larger chamber opens before you. It is dimly lit by violet-tinged starlight, with shadowed tunnels and crevices that lead to unknown regions. There is an almost expectant stillness in the air. Those with much to fear from Unicron might imagine a faraway voice carried upon the silence, whispering threats from beyond the grave. But those who had a different experience with the Chaos Bringer might hear a word of reassurance echoing in the dim chamber. Any tunnels that might lead beyond this chamber have been collapsed by the explosion that took Unicron's life. This quiet chamber of remembrance is all that is left of the mighty Unicron. Inside Unicron's head is a veritable hive of activity, with guards and scientists swarming all over the place, with several seekers in the mouth section, waving glowing rods to guide in incoming space traffic. In the centre of the buzz sits Galvatron, atop a throne. Beside the throne, on a table are the remains of the Decepticon Goldpaver On one of the viewscreens, several goofy heads display. They belong to DepthCharge, First Aid, Hook, and Soundwave respectively. "My Lord!" Technician Scorpicon waves a hand to flag the Emperor with. "These are the potential Transformers who would know a thing or two about laser-core manipulation." As if trying to prove something, Avalanche makes his way into the head through said cave (Mouth). The bomber sized tiger tiny in comparison with the size of the chaos-bringers head. "This is...very interesting." Even for a veteran warrior like Avalanche, chills of excitement can be seen. Onslaught follows behind Avalanche at a cautious pace, his looming robot form made tiny by the dimensions of the Head's interior, before he turns to look at Galvatron seated on his throne. He approaches the throne at the same slow pace before bowing to him in a gesture of respect. "My Lord Galvatron, we beg your leave to make examinations of this place." Galvatron replies to this by raising his cannon and sending a plume of plasma to shatter the viewscreen displaying the picture of Hook. "Do not show me the face of that traitor, he STARTED this whole mess!" the Decepticon Lord roars. "Soundwave has pledged himself to me, but has been lying low as of late. He must be found. And if not, the Autobots will /do/." He taps his chair, and looks down at the body of Goldpaver. "Soon Goldpaver, soon I will know /everything/ you know." As he talks, Onslaught arrives, and he slowly tips his head in view of the Combaticon Commander. "Ah Onslaught. Some of my troops still see sense, it seems. But for what reason? Do not try my patience." Goldpaver looks unresponsive to Galvatron's dark promises. Onslaught stands upright as Galvatron addresses him but still maintains a respectful posture in the presence of the Decepticon Emperor. "There is much confusion in the ranks of the Decepticons now, My Lord, and Avalanche and myself believed that some clues behind these events may remain here. We have brought along Scavenger to assist us in this enterprise." Technician Scorpicon yelps. "Yes, Lord Galvatron!" He dives for cover, out of the way of the plasma-blast that destroys the viewscreen showing Hook's image. Galvatron glares down at Onslaught, the terrible light from the ceiling dome playing over his face. "Onslaught, do NOT test me" he growls. "You will find nothing in this place save for the salvation of the Decepticon Empire, and all we have fought for and built up these long years." At Onslaught's words, his optics drift over to Scavenger. "This had better not be a crude trick" he sneers. "Some pathetic deception. Scavenger. What ARE the Constructicons planning, whose mind IS it in that body that calls itself Megatron?" Mecha Tiger nods in response to Onslaught. "Indeed, all of...your -superior- kind has a link to Unicron. I believe it is being possible to understand what may be taking place through our old friend's brain..." He chuckles, and still has to get over the fact that he's inside a gigantic head. Trooper Aeon looks up from her station and shouts over Avalanche's pandering. "Lord Galvatron! We're receiving transmission from Destroyer Fleet! It's Space Commander Scorponok! Shall I patch through!?" Onslaught nods in a continued attitude of respect, if it possible to do that, as he presses a hand against his chest in an earnest attitude. "That is exactly why we have traveled here, My Lord. It may be a fruitless search but all of us, including the Constructicon, believe that we should exhaust all ends no matter the risk to ourselves to stabilize the Empire." Scavenger pauses. "I.. I don't know sir." He stammers. "Megatron.. um. Seems to be Megatron. Im not the one with the plans. Scrapper.." his voice trails as he moves behind Onslaught in pure fear. "You are no scientist, Avalanche, you are a trooper. Your role is to crush the Autobots, not to /think/" Galvatron growls. He does however, nod to Onslaught. "Very well Onslaught. However the Constructicon will be tended to by my guards at all time. Until I can trust him for Scrapper and Hook's betrayal." His chair rotates as Aeon speaks, and he snaps his fingers. "Very well trooper. But it better be /good/ news" "Activating communications screen!" Trooper Aeon announces. She presses a few buttons. In the space between Galvatron and the Decepticon threesome, a shimmering blue horizontal line streaks from top down and then extends outward. Mecha Tiger transforms in response to the trooper remark. "Indeed, I am your fist..and a guard of the Empire." He then bows to Galvatron, and moves towards Onslaught. "If I may, Galvatron. Ill personally see to Scavenger's intentions. Should he turn, he'll be yet another lost piece of wreakage in this oversized mech." Onslaught doesn't glance either at Avanlache or Scavenger as the Construction hides behind his back. "If I may also add my assurances, My Lord, I cannot express Avalanche's commitment to the Decepticon cause: I would trust him implicity. I thank you for your acquiescence in this matter, Lord Galvatron." A two-dimensional image shimmers into existence! Shown is thick-plated, lacquered deep purple armor framed by two orange antennae-prongs. It turns, revealing a cream-colored face adorned in red optical shades to which a point of light streaks across. "HAIL GALVATRON," the face announces loudly. "THE TRUE LEADER OF THE EMPIRE!" Scavenger starts to move backwards. "I think I made a mistake coming up here. Big mistake.. " He accidentally says out loud. "But we need strength now. A leader who can make us whole. You can, Galvatron..you can." Galvatron watches the arrivals dispassionately. "And yet Onslaught, was Avalanche himself not revealed to be a Quintesson mole, unwitting as it was. No, Zodiac squadron will accompany your... tour of this base. Perhaps you may teach /them/ something." He laughs to himself at this, but the laughter dies, and his stern demenour returns as his chair rotates to confront the hologram. "REPORT!" he barks. "Your delay is unacceptable, what is your progress?" Almost like an energon dagger through his lasercore, Avalanche shakes his head. Yet, he remains quiet nonetheless. "Indeed, I was Quintesson created my lord, but yet, My brother and myself are completely loyal to the Empire and it's actions." He then quiets down again, trying not to add fuel to the fire. Onslaught reaches out a hand to silence Scavenger as the other moves backward from where he stand behind Onlsaught as he looks over toward Avalanche before he turns to finally look at Galvatron and bowing again. "Your will be done, Lord Galvatron." Scavenger says, "When did I become Onslaught's... too late now. Oh Primus. Oh.. this thing's on." Space Commander Scorponok snorts. "STUCK, EMPEROR. THE FLEET IS CRIPPLED IN A ELECTRICAL STORM OF THE MEDUSA CASCADE. WE ARE MAKING REPAIRS.. BUT IT WILL TAKE MUCH TIME BEFORE WE CAN RETURN TO CYBERTRONIAN SPACE. SEVERAL STELLAR CYCLES AT OUR LAST ASSESSMENT. OUR APOLOGIES, EMPEROR." Galvatron's face is that of stony anger. "I abhor failure Commander Scorponok, remember that. Do not let me down or I will have your HEAD. But your dedication in attempting to navigate such a dangerous expanse is touching." He doesn't sound that sincere as he speaks, his chair swivelling to view Onslaught again. "See that it is Onslaught. See that it IS. I have many enemies gathering, but soon they will discover that Galvatron is not one to be trifled with." Swindle is present and has been here the whole time, just ask him! For the time being, he's been keeping as quiet and unobtrusive as possible, sticking close behind Onslaught. Space Commander Scorponok seems to blanch at such a threat. "VERY WELL, EMPEROR. I WILL TRANSMIT FURTHER INFORMATION ONCE WE HAVE NAVIGATED THE CASCADE. UNTIL THEN. SPACE COMMANDER SCORPONOK.. OUT!" Scorponok raises a giant orange claw to his head in salute before terminating connection. The last image of the communication screen displays is the Destroyer Fleet brand: a Decepticon symbol marked with a sword through the middle. The communications screen collapses in and winks out of existence. The detail-oriented of those assembled (read: the LATE Goldpaver) would point out that Scorponok's claw is indeed purple and not orange. Even in space, there are awful animation errors. Avalanche bows to Galvatron, "I go with you leave." With that, Avalanche turns around and looks at the large interior. "I believe we should head towards the brain chamber." He says, walking ahead of the others. "Though I do believe there is anti-elecrons within these canals, should the rumors be telling truth. We must tread lightly..." Galvatron taps his fingers on the arm of his throne as the transmission ceases. "The pieces begin to fall into place..." he muses, looking towards the other Decepticons. "Be warned!" he booms. "Though the Dark Lord is dead, some of his evil may yet slumber. Do not awaken it" Swindle mutters. "Sneak in, get stuff, don't wake anybody up...I could do this in my sleep..." Onslaught nods in agreement with Avalanche's assement before he turns and beckons Scavenger forward. "Scavenger, transform and go ahead of us. We will require you to scan for any deadly devices that lay in wait for us. Swindle, you will take the rear." With that the Combaticion leader turns and behins to make his way for the junction Avalanche has indicated. Scavenger transforms and rolls forward. "Ok. Ok.. why do I get into this stuff.." he scans with his shovel> "Scrapper's gonna kill me." The remains of Unicron's brain is quite scary indeed. Noticably, there are no guards past a certain point. They just won't /go/ that far. Ruined caverns await the unwary, solar winds blowing and echoing through the dead mass. As if on cue, the head of Goldpaver comes to life. ".. WhErE... wHeRe... WhErE iS tHe HeRo...zZzEeK nOt In ThE pReZzEnT bUt In ThE pAzZzT...! HeehhAHahaahahAH..." Scavenger scans wildly. "Bringing back the dead.. deep in his brain. Onslaught. If this goes wrong. I'm repairing you. Bringing you back from the dead. And killing you again." Avalanche waits for a moment, as Scavenger rolls through. "Commander Onslaught, if I may. Take to your truck mode. We may need the artillery to punch through a collapsed wall. Or anything that Unicron may send at us." Avalanche is certainly not in the mood to be taken off guard by a still living head. Swindle falls in behind the others, sticking close enough that he's not easily going to be separated but also staying far enough back that he'll have a built in head start just in case anything comes after them. Onslaught turns to look at Scavenger as the other rolls forward down the corridor. "Oh, cease your dramatics, Scavenger: there has been far too much of that as it is." He nods in Avalanche's recommendation before transforming and revving his engine. "I will follow behind Scavenger then...Avalanche, you will accompany Swindle." The head is not still living though. It is dead. Very, very dead, without even the smallest flicker of life or intelligence. Unicron does not stir, he is not home Goldpaver's laser-core strobes. From down the corridor, the Decepticons bravely venturing into the brain of Unicron may hear echo Galvatron's booming voice. "Tell me Goldpaver. Tell me of this 'hero'. And tell me of the Enemy of which you speak. Is it Prime?" Avalanche falls back, and walks next to Swindle. "I am thinking you will not find anything interesting here. It's pretty much pillaged. However..." Avalanche grasps at the wall, crushing and pulling a piece of the metal from the whole. "I am interested to see for myself what Unicron was built from." He then places the piece within a small hip compartment. Swindle's optics scan the ruins of Unicron, looking for anything of potential value. "You'd be amazed what I find interesting," he says. "...how much do you want to know what he's made of? I got connections, I can find things out..." Goldpaver chatters, "He WhO pRoTeCtZ tHe ChiLdReN oF cYbErTrOn OnCe ZhAlL pRoTeCt ThEm AgAiN. BeWarE tHe PrEtEndEr. BeWaRe HiZ lIeZ. bRiNgEr oF fAlZe PrOmiZeZ. dO nOt LeT hIm WiElD tHe PoWeR oF tHrEe. RoDiMuZ pRiMe WiLl FiGhT hIz OwN bAtTlE. AlL wIlL bE tEzTeD. eVeRy ChIld oF cYbeRtRoN mUzT bE tEzTeD. ThIz I HaVe ZeEn. AlL hApPeNz Az It Iz LaId OuT iN tHe TiMeZtReAm..!!!" Galvatron leans over the remains of Goldpaver darkly. "Yes Goldpaver, I KNOW! Megatron is the pretender to the throne. But I will be the one to fell Prime. Tell me that Goldpaver, tell me of the final battle where I will reign triumphant!" There is a sudden cracking from the ceiling of Unicron's brain and... a support beam, disturbed by the footsteps, falls near Avalanche. Any scans of the area will show the complex, decayed, impossible circuitry. It couldn't work, Unicron is an impossible creature. Yet here his remains lie, silent and lifeless Scavenger pauses. "It all seems clear. Too clear..." Avalanche looks up, as the ceiling begins to cave in. "Move!" He roars, and pushes Swindle out of the way. The leaping back, Avalanche transforms into his tiger mode. The noise is amplified by the closed corridors, which causes the Horrorcon to flinch slightly. His enhanced senses making it very hard to tune it out. "Not...as sturdy as one would think..." He then comments. Swindle yelps as he's shoved to one side, skidding as he tries not to slam into anything too hard. If the support beams are collapsing, after all, the rest of the structure probably is about as stable as Galva..errr....an unstable thing. "Watch it, you idiot!" he hisses at Avalanche. 'You could cause a ship quake an' then we're all floating home!" Scavenger hears the line snap, but its too late. It starts to slide straight down for the construtcicon. "Ack!" He tries to get out of the way, but it crashes down around him. The rumbling in the brain section subsides. Inside, it is cavernous and decayed, slight scratches on the wall indicate that Sweeps had been nearby, and there is an abandoned pile of empty crates that once held illegal ener-hooch. But the one thing that permeates the place is the aura of death and decay. A small voice comes from under the collapse. "Unstable area. Loud voice.." Onslaught comes to a halt as the cracking sound comes from above and then rotates his turret sharply as the rubble begins to fall but stays the blast fearing that the reveberations would cause more damage and then he sees the rubble crashing down atop of Scavenger. He quickly transforms and steps toward the pile to start and attempt to remove the pile of rubble while looking at the two behind him. He keeps his voice low as he says "Quickly, assist me!" Mecha Tiger slowly stands up, and looks around. His optics then looking towards the rubble. "I am being sorry, but I will not lose a comrade inside this unholy creature." Indeed, the area is thick with this evil presence. Though at Onslaught's command, Avalanche returns to his robot mode. Though it's good to be as strong as a Dinobot at times, and this is shown as Avalanche lifts up the largest ceiling segment. "Hurry...." He then states, straining to hold the slab. The remainder of Goldpaver's hand begins to shake erratically. Along with, the gristle-caked legs twitch and kick into empty air. Suddenly, his voice is disembodied. Relayed throughout Unicron's head via emitters, allowing all inside to hear. It's loud and painful to hear. "ThE fInAL bATtLe WiLl TaKe PlAcE fOr ThE zZzOuL of OuR rAcE. hIs TrUtH wIlL bE rEvEaLeD. HiZ ZoUl ExPoZeD!!! ThE fInAl ZzZtAnD. VeRzUz ZlAvE aNd zLaVeMaZtEr. ThE pROtEcToR vErZuZ tHe PrEtEnDeR. tHe PoWeR oF tHrEe WiLl ExPoZe QuInTeZzOn LiEzZzzzzzz!!!!!!!" Swindle prefers looting the dead when the dead don't fight back. He moves to help Onslaught and Avalanche dig Scavenger out of the rubble and for once, doesn't filch anything in the process. For some reason, the idea of taking anything back from this place -- particularly inside his own subspace compartment feels...not wrong so much as dirty and unclean. The fact that this feeling bothers Swindle bothers him all the more. Galvatron nods gravely. "Then the final battle will begin soon. I must defeat the false Megatron, or all is lost." He raises a powerful arm. "Troopers, to me. We have much to discuss!" And then he leaves, into a smaller sub-chamber Onslaught uses the long ceiling support he hauled up to brace the section Avalanche is holding before he bends down, one hand still wrapped around the ceiling support to steady it, as he one handley pushes away the rubble covering Scavenger as Swindle moves in to assist. Scavenger starts to peek out as Onslaught helps him out of the rubble. "back away. This place is unstable.>"